1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to energy management systems for controlling electrical loads and, more particularly, to an energy management system wherein effective energy management is obtained through the use of inexpensive, reliable components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Energy management systems have been developed in recent years to control more effectively the consumption of electricity, particularly in residences. Some electric utilities offer more favorable rates, or at least the absence of higher rates, if electrical consumption during peak periods is kept below predetermined levels. Existing energy management systems, generally speaking, assign a priority of use to selected electrical loads such as the range, clothes dryer, water heater, electric furnace, air conditioner, and so forth. If electrical consumption exceeds a predetermined level, then the electrical loads are shed from the circuit in order of priority, the least necessary or desirable loads being shed first.
Although existing energy management systems generally function satisfactorily to accomplish their intended results, a significant concern relates to their expense. Most existing energy management systems employ relatively expensive and sophisticated components such as microprocessors. The cost of these components often places an energy management system beyond the resources of the consumer. Even when such devices are installed, it can take many months or years for their cost to be recovered.